21 Grudnia 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Trzecia wojna (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Kocie opowieści - serial animowany, Kanada 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.05 Milagros (190) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 10.50 Róg Wojskiego - magazyn łowiecki 11.15 Ekran z kwiatkiem: Maranta 11.20 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.40 Europa regionów - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Chcemy pomóc - program redakcji rolnej 12.35 To kupię - felieton 12.45 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny 12.55 Taksówka Jedynki: Plastyczna zemsta - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Katedra św. Stefana (2-ost.): Żyjąca katedra - film dok. 13.50 W rajskim ogrodzie: Castel Gandolfo - program edukacyjny 14.15 Hallo aus Berlin - kurs języka niemieckiego dla dzieci 14.30 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Po pierwsze środowisko - magazyn ekologiczny 15.35 Harry i Hendersonowie (5/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.05 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla dzieci 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan 284 - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (1018) - telenowela 18.25 Studio 2000 - magazyn 18.40 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 18.55 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Frankin - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (17) - serial sensac. 21.00 Flesz-Wiadomości 21.05 Czas na dokument: Mikrokosmos - film dok., Francja 22.25 Forum - program publicystyczny 23.10 Monitor Wiadomości 23.50 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Zagadka śmierci prezydenta Kennedy'ego - program public 0.20 Zawód reżyser: Szklane serce - dramat obycz., Niemcy 1.50 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 2.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal - kurs języka niemieckiego 2.45 Mój ślad (powt.) 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (188) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 14.55 W labiryncie 472/120 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro 56 - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy: Czas pojednania 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Od ucha do ucha: Kabaret Rak 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Nadzywczajny recital chopinowski - Murray Perahia (1) 20.00 Linia specjalna: Józef Glemp - program public. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (27) - telenowela dok., Polska 22.15 Wieczór z Jagielskim 23.00 Kocham kino: Nelly i pan Arnaud - film obycz. Francja 0.50 Wieczór artystyczny - film dok. 1.45 W poszukiwaniu Palestyny - film dok., W. Bryt. 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Pug i Zero - senal kukielkowy 7.25 Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 7.30 Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 8.00 Sport opolski 8.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 8.45 To jest temat 9.00 Seniora - senal prod. meksykańskiej 10.00 Bałtyk - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kosmiczna wyspa - angielski serial dokumentalny 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna 11.30 Taki pejzaż 11.50 Kuchnia 12.05 Drogą, drożką, ścieżynką 12.20 Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.30 Dzieci dzieciom 13.00 Ja, Ty. My - małżenstwo, rodzina 13.30 Miedzą do Europy 14.00 Piano express 14.30 Krople miłości - serial prod. meksykańskiej 15.00 Zaczarowany świat 15.30 Układanka - serial kukiełkowy prod. USA 16.00 Zrob to lepiej 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 W krainie władcy smokow - ser. przyg. prod. australijskiej 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Kram 17.30 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Magazyn Reporterow Telewizji Katowice 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 Przygrywka - serial fabularny prod. polskiej 20.00 Seniora - serial prod. meksykańskiej 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 21.30 Aktualności - regionalny program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Krople miłości - serialobycz. 22.30 Zapraszam 22.55 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - polski serial fabularny 0.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzeme 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (2) - amerykanski serial komediowy 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Jumanji (17) - serial animowany dla dZieci 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (160) - serial animowany 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (3) - serial komediowy 9.00 Maggie Winters (14) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Paloma (72) - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria (14) - senal 11.30 Powrót Supermana (53) - amerykański serial przygodowy 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Oskar 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Jumanji (18) - serial anirrowany dla dZieci 15.30 Informacje 15.55 F/X (37) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 16.45 Alvaro (15) - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria (15) - serial prod. peruwiańskiej 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma (73) - meksykańska telenowela 20.00 13 posterunek (7) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Film TYGODNIA: Kochany potwór - film prod. USA (Film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego numerka 22.25 Telewlzyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Bumerang 0.10 Super Express TV 0.25 Ja I Duce (2) - serial prod. wl. 1.35 Muzyka na BIS TVN 6.40 Kropka nad "i" 7.00 Telesklep 7.20 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Monster Farm - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Anna - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina - serial 12.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Wprost 13.25 Wprost TV - magazyn 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 Magazyn NBA 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Zwariowana forsa 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina - serial 20.30 Silverado - western USA 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad "i" 23.15 Pogoda. 23.20 Automaniak 23.55 Milenium - serial 0.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.15 Granie na zawołanie Nasza TV 6.50 Muzyczny regał 7.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 8.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 9.10 Kalambury 9.40 Edera - serial 10.35 Jolanda - serial 11.05 Manuella - serial 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - serial 13.20 Kalambury 13.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 15.45 Manuella - serial 16.35 Edera - serial 17.35 Jolanda - serial 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial USA 20.00 Aby zachować twarz - film sens. USA (1990) 21.45 Piękny i Bestia - talk show 22.45 Dziennik. 23.00 Detektyw Remington Steel - serial 23.55 Moto Fan - teleturniej 0.25 Wytrych damski 0.55 Zakonczeme programu RTL 7 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 6.25 Perła - telenowela 7.10 Sunset Beach - serial 7.55 Moje drugie ja - serial 8.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker 9.05 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 9.55 Seaquest - serial 10.45 Cień wspomnień - miniserial 11.35 Sunset Beach - serial 12.20 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 Aby zachować twarz - film sens.USA (1990), 21.45 Piękny i Bestia - talk show 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja 23.20 Dzika krew - film erot. USA 0.55 Sprawa dla Wycliffa - serial 1.45 Aby zachować twarz - film sens. USA 3.15 Dzika krew - film erot. USA 4.40 Teleshopping Polsat 2 6.00 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial 7.30 Program rozrywkowy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Mała dama - serial 9.00 Znak Zorro - serial 9.30 Micaela - telenowela 11.30 Gańield - serial 12.00 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Extralarge - serial 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród - serial anim. 17.40 Znak Zorro - serial 18.10 Garfield - serial 18.35 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Nocny patrol - serial 21.10 Komisarz Rex - serial 22.10 Kurier sensacji 22.40 Oskar 23.10 Willie i Phil - film obycz. USA 1.10 Extralarge - serial 2.10 Piosenka na życzenie 3.10 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Panteon 9.00 Klan - serial 9.20 Mój ślad 9.30 Rodzina Leśniewskich - serial 10.00 Zofia - dramat pol. (1979) 11.25 Mała rzecz, a cieszy - filmy anim. 11.50 Teledyski na życzenie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Magazyn teatralny 12.45 Klan - serial 13.10 Ludzki świat 13.30 Sportowy tydzień 14.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Węgier 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Współcześni wojownicy 15.45 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Polska - Świat 2000 16.30 Teleexpress Junior 16.35 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Rodzina Leśniewskich - serial 17.40 Mój ślad 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia 18.10 Zaproszenie 18.30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Jan Serce - serial 21.00 Dalecy - Bliscy 21.30 Za chlebem i złotem - reportaż 22.00 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z K. Brandysem 22.15 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty 23.45 Akademia wiersza 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30-6.00 Powtórki Canal+ 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.45 Aktualności filmowe 7.50 Łapu-capu 7.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. 8.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.25 Kaskader - na tropie Bursztynowej Komnaty - film akcji niem. (K) 10.15 Ktoś na ciebie czeka - film obycz. USA (K) 11.45 Deser: Paszcza krokodyla (K) 11.55 Ponette - dramat franc. (K) 13.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż (K) 14.30 Billy - serial anim. (K) 15.00 Zemsta i pożądanie - film obycz. austral. (K) 16.30 Fenomen przyrody - serial- dok. (K) 17.00 Meteory - film akcji USA (K) 18.30 A to historia! - serial anim. (K) 18.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu 20.00 Zakochany kucharz - komedia (K) 21.40 Droga przez piekło - thriller USA (K) 23.50 Mleczna droga - film obycz. pol. (K) 1.20 Klątwa wilkołaka - horror (K) 2.50 Trudny kontrakt - dramat sens. USA (K) 4.35 Fatalne zauroczenie - thriller USA (K) 6.30 Delfiny - film dok. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.20 Pomywacze - komedia USA 7.55 Bohaterowie z przypadku - komedia USA 9.25 Detektywi z podwórka - film famil. USA 10.50 Dzieciak - film famil. kanad. 12.25 Dziki świat - antylopy - film przyrod. 13.20 Samotny zwycięzca - film akcji USA 14.50 Jezioro osobliwości - film obycz. pol. 16.35 Niezwykłe lato - film obycz. USA 18.25 Shergar - film przyg. USA 20.00 Pustynna burza - film akcji USA 21.25 Na granicy - dramat USA 23.40 Bohaterowie z przypadku - komedia USA 1.10 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 1.35 Młodociane wampiry z Kentucky - film dok. 2.25 Miłosny szantaż - dramat USA 3.55 Aptekarka - dramat niem. DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (4) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Berlinie (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: MŚ w Viersen (2) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Blade Warriors (3) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Borussia - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 10.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - mecz Borussia Mönchengladbach - 1.FC Nürnberg (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (28) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (17) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (62) (powt.) 14.45 Monster Trucks (55) 15.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 15.45 Poza kontrolą (29) - magazyn (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (63) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 21.15 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Reportaże DSF 23.00 W NBA: mecz Cleveland Cavaliers - Minnesota Timberwolves 00.00 Knockout Fightnight - magazyn bokserski 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (30) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (19/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Taki pejzaż 11.50 (WP) Kuchnia - reportaż 12.05 (WP) Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką - felieton 12.20 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.30 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 13.00 (WP) Ja, ty, my - małżeństwo, rodzina 13.30 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 14.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.35 Powtórzenie na życzenie 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Muzyczna Telewizja Białystok - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Uważam, że... - magazyn interwencyjny 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Czas, miejsce, ludzie - reportaż 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Przygrywka (1/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - aktualności regionalne 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Zapraszam - program publicystyczny 22.55 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (7/13):Powołanie - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (69 min) Fashion TV 07.00 Dzień dobry, tu Fashion TV 08.00 Kolekcja: 08.30 Modelki: nowe twarze 09.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 09.30 Pret a porter - zima 2000 10.00 Moda z Paryża 11.00 Kolekcja: Roger O. - moda damska, jesień/zima '99/00 12.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 13.00 Premiery: nowości na zimę 14.00 Kolekcja: Gianni Calignano - moda damska haute couture, jesień/zima '99/00 15.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 15.30 Najlepsze pokazy 16.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 17.00 Kolekcja: Intimoda - moda damska, jesień/zima '99/00 18.00 Trendy 19.00 Premiery: nowości na zimę 20.00 Kolekcja: Gai Mattiolo - moda damska haute couture, jesień/zima '99/00 21.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 21.30 Najlepsze pokazy 22.00 Moda z Japonii 23.00 Kolekcja: Van Noten Dries - moda męska, jesień/zima '99/00 00.30 Męska bielizna 01.30 Premiery: nowości na zimę 02.00 Kolekcja: Yves Saint Laurent - moda damska, jesień/zima '99/00 04.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 05.00 Kolekcja: Nicolas Blanchet - moda damska, jesień/zima '99/00 06.30 Nocne klipy TV Vigor 06.50 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.00 Program dnia 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.45 Magazyn katolicki 17.00 Magazyn sportowy 17.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.55 997 - magazyn kryminalny 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Aby zachować twarz (Vestige of Honor) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Gerlas McRaney, Michael Gross, Season Hubley, Kenny Lao (90 min) 21.45 Piękny i bestia - talk show 22.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.55 Moto-Fan - teleturniej 00.25 Wytrych damski - talk show 00.55 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.10 997 - magazyn kryminalny 01.20 Magazyn sportowy 01.50 Magazyn katolicki 02.05 Program na środę 02.10 Infokanał Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Podniebne bitwy: Pod odległymi niebiosami 09.55 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Castletown 10.25 Dawni wojownicy: Żołnierze Faraonów 10.50 Narzędzia wojny: Niemieckie myśliwce odrzutowe 11.45 Podróżnicy w czasie: Kobiety z Lesbos 12.15 Punkty zwrotne historii: Bitwa o Anglię 12.40 Terra X: Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej 13.10 Pola bitew 14.05 Pierwsze loty: Wojenna szarańcza 14.30 Łowcy skarbów: Marzenie pułkownika Fawcetta 15.00 Podniebne bitwy: Pod odległymi niebiosami 15.55 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Castletown 16.20 Dawni wojownicy: Żołnierze Faraonów 16.50 Narzędzia wojny: Niemieckie myśliwce odrzutowe 17.45 Podróżnicy w czasie: Kobiety z Lesbos 18.10 Punkty zwrotne historii: Bitwa o Anglię 18.40 Terra X: Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej 19.05 Pola bitew 20.00 Pierwsze loty: Wojenna szarańcza 20.30 Łowcy skarbów: Marzenie pułkownika Fawcetta 20.55 Podniebne bitwy: Pod odległymi niebiosami 21.50 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Castletown 22.20 Dawni wojownicy: Żołnierze Faraonów 22.45 Narzędzia wojny: Niemieckie myśliwce odrzutowe 23.40 Podróżnicy w czasie: Kobiety z Lesbos 00.10 Punkty zwrotne historii: Bitwa o Anglię 00.35 Terra X: Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej 01.05 Pola bitew 02.00 Pierwsze loty: Wojenna szarańcza 02.25 Łowcy skarbów: Marzenie pułkownika Fawcetta 03.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 09.00 Magazyn Discover: Mutacje 09.55 Poza rok 2000 10.25 Jurassica: Tajemnica Loch Ness 10.50 Przeszczep 11.45 Połączenia do kwadratu: Rewolucje 12.15 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Morskie zagadki 12.45 Trinity... i co dalej? 13.35 UFO i bliskie spotkania 14.30 Fenomeny pogody: Wzburzone morze 15.00 Magazyn Discover: Mutacje 15.55 Poza rok 2000 16.20 Jurassica: Tajemnica Loch Ness 16.50 Przeszczep 17.45 Połączenia do kwadratu: Rewolucje 18.10 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Morskie zagadki 18.40 Trinity... i co dalej? 19.35 UFO i bliskie spotkania 20.30 Fenomeny pogody: Wzburzone morze 20.55 Magazyn Discover: Mutacje 21.50 Poza rok 2000 22.20 Jurassica: Tajemnica Loch Ness 22.45 Przeszczep 23.40 Połączenia do kwadratu: Rewolucje 00.10 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Morskie zagadki 00.40 Trinity... i co dalej? 01.30 UFO i bliskie spotkania 02.25 Fenomeny pogody: Wzburzone morze 03.00 Zakończenie programu Arte 19.00 Archimedes - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Zwariowany dom towarowy - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 20.45 Emil i detektywi (Emil und die Detektive) - film dla dzieci, Niemcy 1954, reż. Robert A. Stemmle, wyk. Kurt Meisel, Heli Finkenzeller, Peter Finkbeiner, Margarete Haagen (91 min) 22.15 Erich Kästner - historia uśmiechniętego moralisty - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 23.00 Biblio - magazyn literacki 23.10 Utracona twarz - podróż z Erichem Kästnerem - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1986 00.25 Dzielnica pięciu narożników (Five Corners) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1987, reż. Tony Bill, wyk. Jodie Foster, John Turturro, Tim Robbins, Todd Graff (90 min) (powt.) 01.55 Tezkar - moi niemieccy przodkowie w Etiopii - film dokumentalny (powt.) Atomic 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Tymon 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix BBC Prime 04.00 Quinze Minutes - język francuski 04.45 Ici Paris - język francuski 05.00 Program małego business'u - program poradnikowy 06.00 Sezon sztuki malarskiej - program edukacyjny 07.00 Drogi pan Barker - program dla dzieci 07.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.35 Zajmij się sobą - program dla dzieci 08.00 Dziko dorastając 08.30 Zgadnij co to jest - program rozrywkowy 08.55 Wyzwania mody 09.20 Prawdziwe pokoje 09.45 Kilroy 10.30 Klasyczny East End - serial fabularny 11.00 Na ścieżce renifera 12.00 Sztuka i pokaz umiejętności - program edukacyjny 12.30 Do gotowania...start - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Zgadnij co to jest - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Prawdziwe pokoje 14.00 Wyzwania mody 14.30 Klasyczny East End - serial fabularny 15.00 Gary Rhodes wokół Świąt Bożego Narodzenia - program kulinarny 15.30 Do gotowania...start - program kulinarny 16.00 Drogi pan Barker - program dla dzieci 16.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.35 Zajmij się sobą - program dla dzieci 17.00 Muzyka lat 60-tych 17.30 Dwóch Ronnie'ów 18.30 Zmieniając pokoje 19.00 Klasyczny East End - serial fabularny 19.30 Sklep - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Czarna żmija - komedia 20.30 Jedną nogą w grobie - film obyczajowy 21.40 Strefa O - program muzyczny 22.00 Dawn i Jennifer - widowisko komediowe 23.00 Parkinson - wywiad 00.00 Fatalna inwersja - serial sensacyjny 01.00 Powtórna agonia 01.30 Oh Doktor Beeching! - komedia 02.00 Dziewczynki pana Wroe'a - serial 03.00 Codzienna joga Lyn'a Marshall'a - program poradnikowy 03.30 Look Ahead - język angielski TV Bryza Szczecin 05.35 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.40 Magazyn sportowy 06.20 Ultrasonograf - magazyn medyczny 06.35 Aktualności 06.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 17.20 Mowa słowa - program publicystyczny 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Miejskie graffiti 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Aby zachować twarz (Vestige of Honor) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Gerlas McRaney, Michael Gross, Season Hubley, Kenny Lao (90 min) 21.45 Piękny i bestia - talk show 22.45 Aktualności wieczorne 23.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.55 Moto-Fan - teleturniej 00.25 Wytrych damski - talk show 00.55 Mowa słowa - program publicystyczny 01.10 na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 01.25 Magazyn dla młodzieży 01.40 Program na środę 01.45 Teleinformator Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Jak? 07.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Kickboxing kangurów 07.55 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 08.50 (P) Lassie: Małpie figle 09.20 (P) Lassie: Pociągi, statki, samoloty 09.45 (P) Opowieści z zoo 10.40 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Fiord olbrzymich krabów 13.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 13.30 (P) Na ratunek! 14.00 (P) Dzikie zwierzęta na ekranie 15.00 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Chihuahua 15.30 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Boston teriery 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Pieniądze za kociaka 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Uciążliwy lokator 17.00 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Park Narodowy Olympic 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Park Narodowy North Cascades 19.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 19.30 (P) Na ratunek! 20.00 (P) Strzeż się niedźwiedzia polarnego 20.30 (P) Nadprzyrodzone: Bóg - niedźwiedź z Kamczatki 21.00 (P) Łowcy: Wielkie grizzly z Wyspy Kodiak 22.00 (P) Łowcy: Pełzające króleswo 23.00 (P) Szkoła weterynaryjna 23.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn światowych trendów 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów (Tina Turner) 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy Marco Polo 04.30 Moja Afryka: Czad 05.00 Rzeki: Wzdłuż rzek Francji: Alzacja 05.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Umbria - od Orvieto do Asyżu 06.00 Za horyzontem: Wietnam i Kambodża 07.00 Dalekie podróże: Rumunia 07.30 Na wysokości: Matka Boska z Campiglio 08.00 Przysmaki Włoch: Wybrzeże Spina 08.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Kolorado 09.00 Destination - kierunki światowej turystyki 09.30 Wędrówki: Namibia i Bostwana 10.30 Szlakami wiary: Iona 11.00 Na szlaku: Motorem wzdłuż wybrzeży Morza Śródziemnego 11.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Lacjum - centrum etruskie 12.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Rzym 12.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Zanzibar (2) 13.00 Słynne rezydencje: Pałac Balbi Durazzo w Gunui 13.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 14.00 Wielka przygoda: Korea 15.00 Południowo-zachodnia Sardynia - reportaż 15.30 Wędrówki: Prowansja 16.30 Klub Marcopolo: Millenium - magazyn turystyczny (wydanie specjalne) 17.00 Za morzem 17.30 Pielgrzymki 18.00 Pejzaże: Oman (2) 18.30 Jeziora i rzeki Ameryki 19.30 Adventures: Boże Narodzenie w Tyrolu 20.00 W drodze na biegun północny - Irlandia i Szkocja 20.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Ventimiglia 21.00 Sekrety Indii 21.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 22.00 Kolebki sztuki: Florencja 22.30 Przysmaki Włoch: Gwiazdkowe wydanie specjalne (1) 23.00 Wielka przygoda: Złoty Trójkąt 00.00 Pejzaże: Oman (1) 00.30 Safari 01.30 Moja Afryka: Czad 02.00 Rzeki: Wzdłuż rzek Francji: Alzacja 02.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Umbria - od Orvieto do Asyżu 03.00 Za horyzontem: Wietnam i Kambodża 04.00 Dalekie podróże: Rumunia Kabel 1 06.00 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 (powt.) 06.25 Night Court - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 06.50 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 (powt.) 07.15 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.55 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 08.40 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 09.40 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 (powt.) 10.40 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.35 The Virgin Queen - film przygodowy, USA 1955 (powt.) 13.20 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 15.15 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 16.15 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.15 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Zakochać się (Falling in Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Robert de Niro, Meryl Streep, Harvey Keitel, Jane Kaczmarek (102 min) 22.25 Końcowa rozgrywka (The Final Alliance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Mario di Leo, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Bo Hopkins, Jeanie Moore, John Saxon (90 min) 00.05 Wiadomości 00.10 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 01.00 Zawodowcy - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1977 (powt.) 02.00 Mike Hammer - serial kryminalny, USA 1986 (powt.) 02.55 Wiadomości 03.05 Końcowa rozgrywka (The Final Alliance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 04.35 Miasto bez maski - serial kryminalny, USA 1962